The Last Padawan
by YodaSoda
Summary: Ahsoka survives order 66 and gets some clones on her side again. She meets up with Obi-Wan and Yoda and they both give her a special mission to go to Tython and recieve holocrons from the Old Republic. Will they be able to defeat Vader and the emperor?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Execute Order sixty-six," said the hooded figure over the holocomunicater.

"Yes, my lord," replied Captain Rex. The dark lord disappeared and Rex nodded to the other clones to grab and loaded their weapons.

All five clones crept out of their chambers and very quietly made their way the bridge.  
"R-4, keep the ship running properly. I am going to tell Rex and the others we will be arriving on Alderaan in 2 hours," the young padawan said. Before she could turn around she sensed their presence in the force. Not the clones she knew though, but a dark presence. She heard the cocking of their weapons and quickly, without hesitating, used the force to push all five clones up against the wall. _What the heck?_ The Tortuga thought. She made sure all clones were unconscious before she got too close. They were. She was always good with the Force, knocking opponents out.

The padawan lifted all their clone helmets off. _They all look like clones. Not assassins_. Before thinking twice, she took all the guns and thermal from the clones.

All of sudden, the Jedi felt a great darkness in the force, as though no life was left. She never felt anything like that. She had to sit down so she wouldn't pass out.

All of sudden the young girl got a message from the Jedi Temple on Coursant saying all Jedi to return to the temple_. Hmmm this is odd._ The Tortuga decides to contact her master to see what was up with this nonsense, before she returned to the temple. However, Anakin didn't answer. _How typical_. She then thought of Obi-Wan. _He always has his comlink nearby_. After flipping a few switches, and pressing a few buttons, a man finally came through.

"Ahsoka! Thank goodness I am finally able to make contact with someone. "The Jedi master said with a relieved look on his worn out face.

" I am sorry master but I do not fully understand. You said ' you finally made contact with someone'? Are you hurt or lost?" Ahsoka asked worrying about him for a moment.

"I am fine, Ahsoka. It is the other Jedi I worry about. Have any clones try to kill you in the last ten minutes? And have you made contact with Anakin lately."

" No. I haven't spoken with Anakin in a while. And yes, as a matter of fact they did try to kill me! Yours to know doubt?" The padawan said puzzled. Why would the clones do such a thing? They have always been loyal to the Republic and to the Jedi. Where they rebelling? What for? This really puzzled Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan.

"Yes. Commander Cody nearly shot me down on Utapa. We need to talk face to face. Meet myself and Master Yoda on the rendezvous point. Sending you the coordinates now. Yoda and I have our own missions to complete. We both shall be back to the station when you arrive."

" Master, what about-" started Ahsoka.

"Never mind that. Master Yoda has another mission for you now. Obi- Wan out." The great Jedi Master disappeared off the ship's holocomunicater.

Ahsoka punched in the new coordinates on the navicomputer and made the jump to hyperspace. Then went to talk to the disloyal clone troopers who she thought were her friend. She locked all of their weapons into the cargo hold and dragged each body into their quarters for questioning their actions. As she was dragging the last one, all five were beginning to stir.

"Boys! Open fire on the Jedi!" All the clones reached for their weapons. But nothing was there. Ahsoka laughed.

Then became very serious again, "Why did you try to kill me? I thought we were friends!"  
" We now server under Emperor Palpatine! The Dark Lord of the Sith! Not you Jedi scum!" Rex shouted. Ahsoka could feel the anger in him, but could also feel a conflict in him. As if he was deciding to forgive or destroy.

_Emperor Palpatine? Does he mean the supreme chancellor?_ "I don't understand," Ashoka

started, "Why would you do this?"

"We were never made for the Republic!" Rex yelled.

"Well you will now be in custody for the Republic." Ahsoka said coldly as she started to walk out the door, but turned back and said, "Rex. I truly feel sorry for you. Help what is left of the Republic. Please! All five of you are excellent soldiers. You know Anakin would be ashamed of you!"

The clone only spat on her feet and shouted, "Jedi scum." Her friends were forever gone. "Anakin Skywalker is forever gone. All the Jedi are."

"I don't believe you," Ahsoka said plainly. That could never be true. The padawan master would never ever fail at a mission and of course never die. "Tell me when you have made a decision were your loyalties lie," Ahsoka walked out the door and locked them in their quarters before she went back up to the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I am sorry for short chapters.**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS**

Chapter 2

The Tortuga and her five new clone enemies arrived on the Alderaanian ship, the Tantive IV. She recognizes it as Bail Organa's. Ahsoka ran off the ship as fast as she could so she could get the answers she wants from the recent events.

"Ahsoka, glad you could join us, even though we are in our darkest hours." The tall Alderaanian senator said.

"Glad to see you too, Senator Organa. I have no idea what is happening and I need answers. Captain Rex and the others have turned against me and I have had no contact with Master Skywalker. My clones even mentioned... A Sith emperor, is it true? The supreme chancellor?" said the young padawan said without taking a breath. She was a nervous wreck. Ahsoka had worried written all over her face.

"I am not sure if I should be the one to tell you. I will take you to Yoda and Obi-Wan."

"Point me in the right direction!" and the Tortuga was on her way to a conference room on the ship.

She stood for a moment in the door way for a split second examining the two Jedi masters. Obi-Wan had a tear run down his cheek and his hands ran through his hair. He looked exhausted and had ash all on his face_, where could he have possibly been_? Then Yoda was focused on the force. I could sense the Force all around him.

Ahsoka cough slightly in the doorway. Obi-Wan shot up fast looking at Ahsoka and greeting her with a quick smile. Yoda opened one eye, sighed and reached for his cane to get up. Obi-Wan patted his hair back down and sighed, Ahsoka could tell he was very depressed. About what though? "What happened, masters?" Ahsoka asked, sounding a little demanding even though she did not mean to.

"As you might have herd from Bail, the Republic is no longer. And the Jedi Order is no longer," Obi-Wan choked out. "And there is something else, about my former apprentice, my brother, and your master."

From Obi-Wan's words, Ahsoka feared the absolute worse. Was her master dead? No. He is too powerful, too strong. Obi-Wan continued, "Anakin has turned to the Dark Side of the Fore." Master Obi-Wan had to sit back down when he said those words or else he would have fell over or passed out from such strong words.

"No .No. No. I am sorry mater but I know my master. He would do no such thing." "I was once his master, Ahsoka. I thought I knew him too." Ahsoka was now crying.

This had to be a bad dream. She will wake up any minute now and everything will be fine. She and Anakin would be sent to some weird planet with Rex and the others and everything will be okay. But she was not dreaming.

"Anakin was seduced by Palpatine, he was," Master Yoda started to speak up in the conversation. "Pushed Master Windu off the Senate Building, he did and killed many younglings in the temple. Now the Temple sits in ruins, as it did a 1,000 years ago." By now Ahsoka's head was starting to hurt. "Master Obi-Wan went to the Mustafar System he did. Hopefully killed Skywalker he did." _Killed Skyguy! Please. Force please let this be a dream. _Ashoka started to choke on her own air. Yoda continued to speak, "Fought the Emperor I had, failed I did. Now Senator Amidala is in critical condition," first her Master, then a dear friend? What has she done to deserve this?

"So, all the Jedi have died?" Ahsoka finally got a chance to speak.

"Yes, Ahsoka. So far I only know Yoda, myself, and you are the only ones we know of now. Hopefully there are others still out there." Obi-Wan answered her question. "Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto, Eeth Koth, and many, many other Jedi Masters, Knights, and Padawans have died."

"Now it is time for your mission." Yoda directly spoke to Ahsoka. "I need you to travel to the Tython System to gather information."

"I am sorry master, but I have not heard of 'The Tython System'. Is it- or was- it friendly to the Republic?" Ashoka replied to the others.

Obi-Wan now spoke, "Tython is ancient lands were the Jedi originated and it has been lost of decades." _Oh, that makes sense. Have me go on a mission to a lost planet, _Ahsoka thought. She would have rolled her eyes, but decided that would be very impolite. "You need to recover holocrons from us in the Jedi Temple on Tython."

"I didn't know that there were other Jedi Temples." Ahsoka said astonished.

"Of course, other temples there are. The temple on Tython was used during the Old Republic. After the Sacking of Coursant, the Jedi moved to Tython to reassemble themselves they all did. Many of the greatest Jedi were alive during that great time period: Master Satele Shan, Master Orgus Din, Master Kiwiiks, and Master Mootie Calden. Each had their own holocrons made before they became one with the force," explained the Grand Master. Ahsoka heard of these names before when Master Skywalker made her do her studies, however she never understood what they did and why it was so important.

"The information stored in them is vital to destroy the Empire, and must not be in their hands," Obi-Wan spoke again. "Master Mootie Calden destroyed the emperor a thousand years ago. We need to know how she accomplished that." Ahsoka nodded. Tears were still rolling down her face.

"Of course master. I will depart as soon as possible" Ahsoka choked out.

"Take R-4 with you. You will meet me on Tatooine after your mission. Good luck to you Ashoka. Oh and beware of the flesh raiders," warned Obi-Wan.

"The flesh what?"

" Flesh Raiders, native creatures to Tython." Obi-Wan replied. With that, Ahsoka saluted the Masters and wishing them luck on whatever they might be doing, and headed back to her ship. In the hanger the five clones waited for her.

"Master Jedi, we are terribly sorry for what we attempted to do. We truly love the Republic, or what is left of it," said Rex apologetically. Ahsoka was shocked. "All five of us are sorry: Fives, Fox, Spike, Ranson, and I. We would like to accompany you on your mission to Tython. We spoke to the senator about it and said we could help. Please. We want to make it up to you and be friends fighting alongside you to take down the emperor and Darth Vader." Ahsoka was unsure if she should believe the clones or not.

"Darth Vader? Who is that?" Ahsoka was confused about the name.

"Uh, your old Master, sir," Rex replied, he did not want to make her upset, but there was no way to stop that.

Ahsoka sensed the clones' feelings. There was only light. They picked her over the emperor. So, Ahsoka agreed to let them join in on the action.

**Just to let you all know, Mootie Calden is not a real star wars character. She a Jedi Knight character I created in the game Star Wars: The Old Republic. The other Jedi I mentioned too are from SWTOR. Hope you guys liked it. I am sorry again I write short chapters. That is just my writing style. I am almost done with Chapter 3, so it will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I personally think this is the best chapter so far! Hope everyone likes it! **

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 3

"How in the galaxy are we going to find a lost planet?" Fox asked annoyed.

"The Force is going to guide us," Ahsoka said plainly. "All I know is that Tython is in the Core Worlds."

"Ahsoka, are you positive Tython is a safe world? Not a home to some crazy unknown creatures?" Rex added to the conversation

.

"Well, I am not sure about that," Ahsoka tried to hide her wariness. She was worried about that too. What did Obi-Wan tell her? Oh yeah flesh raiders. Hopefully they were peaceful. From the sound of the masters, they weren't. "The only thing I know that lives there are flesh raiders." The clones exchanged worried worry looks.

"You mean like... tusken raiders?" asked Ranson a little scared now.

"That I don't know." Ahsoka turned back to the ships main controls. "We are coming out of hyperspace now. Prepare to-" Ahsoka looked up and saw a space station orbiting the planet. "What the-?" The five clones got up to see what the Jedi was staring at. "R-4, make sure we stay away from that until we identified what is on the station," Ahsoka commanded.

"Master Jedi, we are reading no life forms on the orbital station, by the readings it looks like it has been abandoned for a long time," Rex shouted from the opposite end of the ship. Ahsoka felt relived. It was a lost planet after all, "Should we head straight to the planet or to the station?"

{Ahsoka, do what the Force tells you. Land on the Orbital Station. Two of my good friends are waiting for you.}

"We are going to land in the Orbital Station," Ashoka said defiantly. She just hopped the voice in her head was right. Surprisingly the tractor beam, started to pull them in, even though the station has been a banded.

When they finally landed in the hanger, they gathered all their weapons to search the station. Ahsoka made sure her light sabers were attached to her belt and then gave all the clones their weapons back.

Ahsoka exited the ship first with the clones closely behind. R-4 rolled off after them too. Ahsoka thought they might need him, just in case. She learned from Skyguy to take an astro-droid everywhere, they do come in handy.

There were no other people, no ships, no crates of goods, nothing. Luckily, the elevator still worked so they were able to go to the main level. All the old stands of products were all dissertated and no one worked on the check in desks, just deactivated droids. After silently walking from a couple minutes, they herd something. I was a little whale, like an astro-droid. It sounded like an R-2 unit. From the squeak, all the clones jumped and cocked their weapons.

Ahsoka whispered, "Rex, anything on the radars?"

"It seems like there are a couple of droids in the hanger ahead. Could be dangerous. Be on alert boys!" Rex warned. Ahsoka told the clones to stay behind while she went to check it out. Making sure if they were forgotten battle droids or something. The Tortuga sped up ahead, not making one sound and peered around the corner. There was a ship. It looked very out dated.

A very old looking protocol droid came down the ramp of the ship saying, "Oh T-7, are they here yet. You said you picked up a ship coming out of hyperspace, right?" The droid sounded very similar to C-3PO. The little ancient astro- droid beeped a couple times. The protocol droid looked up and stared right back at Ahsoka. She decided to come out of the corner and show herself. Realizing it was okay, the Padawan's fellow clones followed her. The droid continued, "Are you the one who my master sent?"

"Your master?" Ashoka said puzzled.

"Yes, my master. The greatest Jedi during her time. I am her protocol droid, C2-N2. I look after her ship, the Defender," C2-N2 pointed at the old ship in the hanger. "She defeated Darth Angral, the emperor, and many other dangerous sith lords," the droid kept on boasting about his master, whoever he or she was. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and thought, _protocol droids, they never shut up. _

Ahsoka pled, "May I please just know the name of this Jedi?"

The protocol relied, "Oh yes of course. I served Jedi Master Mootie Calden." Ahsoka jumped at her name. _That was one of the Jedi Masters that Master Yoda talked about! _

"Do you happen to have a holocron, from your master?"

"I am sorry but I do not know what you are talking about." After the droid said those words, Ahsoka became disappointed. "However, she did foresee this event and knew a togruta Jedi was going to come to Tython to seek knowledge of a new empire forming 1,000 years from her time." Ashoka's face lifted with joy.

"Well, where is this information?"

"It is well in tacked in this T-7 unit. There are also data pads, maps, and records on the ship." Without another word, Ashoka turned her whole attention to T-7. He looked like an ancient R-2. The astro-droid played a message. The woman speaking was a human, who look quite ill, perhaps that is how she died?

"Hello, young Jedi. I am Master Mootie Calden. I have foreseen you seeking out my holocron and my other fellow master's. My two droids will hopefully help you to seek them out and feel free to take my ship. These holocrons have information on how to destroy sith and how for the chosen one to bring balance to the Force. Yes, I know of this prophecy. I am the one who created it. There is no telling where the holocrons could be, so you must search the temple. Now, go to the planet's surface and search the old Jedi Temple for these holocrons. Beware of the flesh raiders and their manka cats; there is no telling how strong they may have become. If you need further help, there is a Twi'lek settlement, Kalikori Village, nearby. May the Force be with you." The human disappeared.

No one talked for a while, and then Ashoka finally broke the silence, "Well, shall we get going?"

"Where is Padme?" asked the deepen mechanic voice. His master did not answer. "Is she alright? Is she safe?" He asked again.

"It seems in your anger, you killed her." The emperor finally said

.

"I? I couldn't have. She was alive! I felt it!" The machine man broke out in anger and furry. His hate of himself flowed through him. He used the force to crush everything in the medical room. The droids fell apart, devices busted open, and he broke the chains attaching him the medical table. He got up and shouted, "Nooooooo!"

Emperor praised his anger and hatred, "Good Lord Vader, good."

"What about Ahsoka?" Vader finally asked trying to tame himself. Vader knew he was supposed to hate her because she is a Jedi. Never the less, he loved her as a dear friend.

"It seems she has survived order sixty-six with members of the 501st legion. From what the Force has shown me, Yoda has given her a mission." Vader's master answered. He continued, "Vader, I need you to find them. Bring back me the clones that betrayed me and kill the Jedi."

Vader couldn't kill Ahsoka. They were family. But then again, that was Anakin Skywalker who loved her. Vader doesn't love her or another Jedi that has betrayed the emperor. His thoughts betrayed him. "As you wish, my master." With that, Vader was released from the medics and got a ship to his new star destroyer to try to locate his old padawan and lost troopers. Right after he kills Ahsoka, his next target will be Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 4

After a few minutes, Ahsoka, the five clones, and the three droids were on the planet's surface. The planet was soothing in the force. Ahsoka could feel it all around her. Tython was a beautiful place too. The surface was covered with towering trees and some mountains. The climate was perfect, not too hot and not too cold. It reminded her of a mix between Naboo and Alderaan.

The ship landed in an open spot on a hill where there were no settlements, none of them was sure if there were even any settlements. Everyone on board got out and stood on the land were none of them had stood before, except their new droid companions. "Where should we start looking for the Jedi Temple?" Fox asked. Ahsoka shrugged and said nothing.

"Look over there, just beyond those trees!" Rex was looking through his binoculars, pointing out his discovery.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful!" Ahsoka said, examining the beautiful temple, glowing in the sun. "Let's move on out so we can make it there by nightfall." All the clones gathered the necessary equipment and followed the Jedi's orders. Ahsoka lead the way while the clones examined the forests to make sure nothing popped out at them and T-7 and C2-N2 tagged along while R-4 stayed behind guarding the ship.

All of sudden there was movement in the bushes. Everyone turned to look what it was, but there was nothing there, so they all continued on their way, until they heard it again. "That's nothing boys. Probably just a small animal or something," Rex told them. Ahsoka believed it for a minute, until she saw a small green figure with two brain tails coming from its head. Ahsoka knew this creature to be a Twi'lek.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ahsoka said this a little angrily. She didn't mean too though. The Twi'lek only did look like a child after all.

"I-I don't mean to hurt you. We do not have visitors this often. Please don't hurt me!" the small Twi'lek squeaked.

Ahsoka kneeled to his height. "I wouldn't hurt you. I am a Jedi."

"So you are not with the empire?" asked the worried child.

"Of course not! We are here on a mission."

The child Twi'lek's face filled with joy and hope, "Oh that's great! So you will help our village with something, right, since you are a Jedi after all!"

Ahsoka looked at the clones to see if they would try and help and get her out of this mess. As soon as they saw her look towards them, they all looked the other way. She was a Jedi and was all ways willing to help those in need. However, she really needed to finish the mission Master Yoda had given her. She couldn't say no to a child's face.

"Well, it depends what you need me to do."

"That's great! That's amazing, actually!" The boy was overwhelmed, "I will take you to our village." Ahsoka gave the others an apologetic smile. They didn't want to be helping locals while they could be saving the republic. Ahsoka let the boy lead the way, while sure turned back to Rex to apologize.

Before Ahsoka could say anything, the clone said, "It's alright," and continued to walk on.

"Master Jedi, what's your name?" asked the curios, child cocking his head like a puppy.

"Ahsoka," she plainly said, "What's yours?"

The Twi'lek proudly announced, "My name is Vince Ryeson. My mother is the matriarch of our village." Ahsoka was feeling a little suspicious now. Did the matriarch sent her son on purpose just to get their attention? "Look! There is my village up ahead!" The boy ran up ahead pointing out his home. Ahsoka and the clones sped up to follow him.

The village was tiny, only a few buildings and a couple farms. The whole group continued to follow the trail until they reached the biggest building. Ahsoka was sure this is where Vince and the matriarch lived. Vince led his new friends into his house and called for this mother. His mother appeared in a brilliant gold head piece and magnificent dress. Vince looked just like her. They both and green skin and had the same stripped print on their brain tails.

"Vince, I was beginning to worry! It seems you have brought help! Good job, my perfect son," the matriarch kissed her son on the cheek. "And not just any help. A Jedi! I haven't seen a Jedi before. All of them forgot about their home world. We are all glad you have decided to help."

"A Jedi is always willing to help," smiled the Togruta, "What is it that you need?"

The matriarch sighed. "Vince, go get Pankaj for me," The little boy ran off to retrieve to unknown person. "We need you to help us against the flesh raiders. Each day they gain more and more land. They even made camp where the Jedi Temple is and who knows what they have done to the temple and its valuables! More and more of our people die too." The unknown orange Twi'lek came into the room now with Vince.

The Twi'lek bowed to them, "Welcome master Jedi, my name is Pankaj, the military leader of Kalikori Village."

"Hello Pankaj," Ahsoka bowed back.

The matriarch continued to speak, "Pankaj created a plan destroy these flesh raiders once and for all!" Ahsoka was worried they were asking them to wipe out the whole species, they could and would never do that to any living thing.

"If we can take out the supplies at each of their three closest camps, we would send them running back to the one before that on. Then we could recover, they go after the supplies in those camps, and so forth, until we send them back to where their original land is." explained the military expert, Pankaj.

"Fine plans their sir, but how are we going to take on three camps? There is only five of us plus the Jedi," Rex finally got a chance to talk.

"I have enough men to take on the raiders at two of their camps, but if you and the rest of you could take on the third at the Jedi temple…well… that would be a tremendous help," Pankaj replied to Rex's question.

"You would be heroes of Tython and save us. My spies tell me the raiders are gathering up by the hundreds and could be planning to attack any day now. All of our days are numbered. Helps master Jedi, you're our only hope," pled the matriarch.

Ahsoka pondered on the task in hand. Would she and the five clones be able to do it? By the sound of it, flesh raiders weren't easily beaten. She turned to look at her five companions. They all nodded, Ahsoka assumed this meant they all agreed to help. "Okay, we will help."

Vince jumped into the air and screamed with joy. The matriarch and Pakaj's face brighten up so much, they were almost glowing. "Thank you. Since of your kindness we can offer you all a place to stay with food and water," promised the matriarch.

"Thank you. That is very kind of you," Ahsoka bowed to her. "We will head there straight away." By the time their meeting was over, night had fell and the stars came out. Vince led the Jedi, the five clones, and the two droids to their shelter and wished them a good night. They did not reach their goal of reaching the temple by night fall, but they were going to help save innocent lives, which is always better to a Jedi.

"What is thy bidding my master?" asked the mechanic breathing monster to his master over the holocomunicater.

"I have sent over 1,000 probe droids all over the galaxy to find the young padawan and our missing clones," growled the master. "Any possible leads, you will go there, understood, Lord Vader?"

"Yes, my master." Darth Vader stood up as soon as his master disappeared. His master did not know it, but he was already planning Ahsoka's fate. He needed her to be on his side if he is to find Yoda, Obi-Wan, and any other possible surviving Jedi. Ahsoka was : to become his apprentice. He figured it would be easy to turn the young, foolish girl to the Dark Side of the Force.

**Remember to review!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember to review (:**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 5

Ahsoka woke up early that morning to mediate. She still didn't fully understand why she was here. This all happened too fast for her, however, Tython was a very soothing place. She wished the Jedi had stayed her and not have moved to Coursant. She wasn't sure how long she was meditating on the rock for, but the sun was moving into the sky, so she figured she better wake the others so they can start heading out.

The Padawan went to their small hut to find everyone up and ready for the day. "Good morning!" she chirped. The five clones waved and nodded their heads, meaning they said good morning back. "Come on boys, we got a lot of work to do. I was planning to head out in about in a half hour?"

"We will be ready," Rex confirmed.

"Meet you outside!" Ahsoka was in a good and confident mood today. As if nothing could stop her, until she heard a voice in her head.

{Ahsoka, come to me. You will gain the power you were destined for! We will be able to rule the galaxy together, and nothing will be able to stop us.}

"Stop it!" Ahsoka screamed at the unfamiliar voice, "You are hurting my head," Ahsoka kept screaming in pain.

{Come Ahsoka, come. Join me once again.}

"Master Jedi! Master Jedi! Are you okay?" Rex came out in full armor and weapon locked and loaded.

The pain in Ahsoka's head abruptly stopped and felt a little bit better, but still had a minor headache. "I-I am fine. My head just hurts a little, but I am okay. Round up everyone and we will begin our trip to the Jedi Temple," Ahsoka replied. Rex obeyed her and ran back to collect his brothers. Ahsoka kept wondering, _who was that dark, mechanic voice in her head?_

"We are ready to go, Master Jedi," Ahsoka turned around to see Ranson talking to her.

"Okay let's go."

The six of them, the two droids, and five extra Twi'lek warriors went to the trail that led to the Jedi Temple. It was not too far of a walk from the village, not to mention the trail was very pretty to walk along. There was a river that flowed down the trail too; mysterious beasts lined the river too. Ahsoka couldn't believe how pure this land was. No towering cities, no war tore land, no droids, just the Force.

T-7 beeped to alert the clones, "We are getting life forms from up ahead," whispered Rex.

"Those are the flesh raiders," pointed out one of the Twi'lek warriors. Ahsoka got a look of disgust on her face. _Those are flesh raiders? They are disgusting looking. _They were tall, maybe about six feet tall, they had pink skin, with a huge head and blue eyes.

Ranson pointed out the crates of supplies Pankaj was taking about, "There are those supply crates. There's got to be at least one hundred of them. How are we going to do this?"

Ahsoka thought carefully. "How about I will swim up the river so I can get behind them and place bombs over the crates? Then you blow up the bombs which will hopefully take out all the supplies plus a few flesh raiders."

All the clones nodded in a province. Spike added, "Sounds like a good idea, but we only have a few bombs to spare, plus the bombs may be affected by the water.

"Great," Ahsoka sighed; slightly annoyed about Spike' knowledge of warfare. We got to do it the hard way then." She started to walk down the path straight up to the flesh raiders' faces. The Padawan was ready to show them what she was made of. The Twi'leks and clones followed with their weapons out. Ahsoka ordered them not to attack. She always was supposed to negotiate first, if that doesn't work she will try aggressive negotiations. That is what her master used to tell her. As soon as she got within thirty feet, all the flesh raiders pulled out their weapons and got into attack formation. "Kriff," Ahsoka cursed.

The young Jedi pulled out her two lightsabers and her other troopers began to fire rapidly. Ahsoka chose one to go after first; she force leaped onto her victim. She fought for no more than ten seconds until the flesh raider before she got the chance to stab it with one of her lightsabers. She used a force jump to take out four that were charging right towards her and sent them all flying, killing them when they hit the hard ground. The Jedi threw her green lightsaber at one who was trying to get Rex. The lightsaber struck the flesh raider side, causing him to fall to its knees. Rex then finished it off. Ahsoka called the lightsaber back through the force so she could force leap to one of the last flesh raiders in the camp that was still living. This one must have been one of the commanders at the camp. It was taller and had better armor. Ahsoka tried to slash him a couple times but failed. She tried using strike, but was blocked again by the elite flesh raiders sword. Finally, Rex understood her dilemma and started to fire at the flesh raider. Luckily, it wasn't the brightest so it turned right around and Ahsoka got to stab him right in the middle of his back. She turned around to see what the damage was. Three Twi'lek soldiers were dead and Ranson, by the looks of it, broke his ankle. Spike was helping Ranson as Rex, Fox, and Fives were gathering the supply crates to place the very few bombs on them hopefully blow them all up.

The crates all blew up in one swift explosion. Ahsoka smiled, she somewhat missed that sound. She hasn't been on the front lines in a lifetime it felt like. "Status report," Ahsoka commanded Rex.

"We destroyed all the crates. Ranson has a broken ankle. No bombs left. Very little ammo is left. We have a clear pathway into the temple. We pick up no life signs," confirmed Rex.

Ahsoka nodded. "Spike, take Ranson back to camp me and everyone else will head into the Jedi Temple." Spike followed her commands and the rest of them left to the stairs into the temple. "Wow. It's amazing!" Ahsoka stared up onto the towering temple, mesmerized by its beauty. They slowly climbed up the steps, just in case a lone flesh raider decides to attack them. They all ascended up the long stair case. Even inside the temple was amazing. T-7 whistled in excitement too, he probably liked being back. They followed the hallways into the main room where two giant golden, winding stair cases were. Ahsoka decided to climb them; she didn't know where she was going anyways.

"Master Jedi, it seems to be a library over here," Fives pointed out. Ahsoka's face grew bright as the sun. She ran towards Fives, they all did. However, Ahsoka stopped abruptly and stuck her arms out to block the clones from running any further. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. She just didn't sense it from the Force, but could hear it too. It was a very faint, static sound. As if it was talking in a code. Ahsoka shoot the clones a glance, and they knew what it was too. An Imperial Probe Droid.

"We all need to turn around now! If that thing knows we are here, the Empire knows we are here," Ahsoka was now panicking a little bit now, "Come on!"

"Too late," Rex replied.

Ahsoka started, "What do you-?" But before she could finish, she knew exactly what he meant. She looked as the last two Twi'lek warriors crept into the library to destroy the droid. Ahsoka's face now was stricken with fear. The two warriors shot the droid. The probe droid exploded knocking the two Twi'leks into the wall, killing them instantly. Ahsoka hung her head low and said, "The Empire knows we are here."

"Lord Vader, we have a lead on the traitors," announced a crew member.

This was the happiest moment Vader has been all week and probably the rest of the people on the Super Star Destroyer. Vader had killed at least eight people in the last couple days because of his frustration.

"Where are they?" Vader asked, hoping he was right. He didn't need to explain to the emperor why he killed another crew member.

The young man gulped before telling Vader, "We believe they are on Tython. One of the probe droids there blew up." Vader was a little skeptical. How could he be sure? There was no specific proof. The droid could have blown up for a number of reasons. The droid could have been faulty or some unintelligent locals shot at it, causing it to self-destruct.

"I haven't even heard of Tython before," Vader said coldly.

"It-It is in the Tython System, in the core worlds. It says here that it was where the Force users originated," the man said pointing at his computer screen.

"Captain," Vader now turned to the captain of his ship, "set course for Tython, while I alert the emperor." The wise captain followed Vader's orders, and set course for the unknown world of Tython.

**Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have got two chapters for you all today. I didn't want to post just this one since it was really short. Hopefully you like how the story is going. Review!**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 6

"Ahsoka, are you sure it was an Imperial Probe Droid?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi. It had an Imperial symbol on it," Ahsoka replied in complete confidence.

Obi-Wan Kenobi rubbed his hand over his beard in a thinking position over the holocomunicater. There was a long pause before anyone said anything, "It's a good bet the empire knows where you are. You and the clones have been the emperor's top priority for a while now; there are big bounties on your heads, I have seen wanted posters with all six of you on them all throughout Tatooine. Your best bet is to-," before the Jedi Master could finish he was gone.

"Rex, check what's happening," Ahsoka panicked, she needed to know what Master Obi-Wan was going to say. She needed his help.

"No use. All communications have been jammed. We suspect a ship coming out of hyperspace," Ahsoka turned around to see Pankaj walk into the room. The Twi'lek was grasping his left arm and Ahsoka saw blood pouring out of it.

"We need a medic!" Ahsoka shouted, and instantly a female Twi'lek came running in, hurrying the general to a medical bed. Ahsoka followed closely behind, she wanted to know how his men did getting those flesh raiders out.

"Pankaj! What happened out there?"

"We got both camps real good. It was on our way back we got ambushed. They all came from nowhere! We tried to contact you for reinforcements but, we weren't getting any signals. We figured they were jammed since we picked up a starship coming out of hyperspace," Pankaj said in pain because of his arm. Ahsoka almost forgot the ship from hyperspace! Without saying anything else, Ahsoka ran out of the room to find the clones all panicked and helping Ranson with his ankle.

"T-7, can you pick up signals from ships up in space?"

T-7 made a few beeps of happiness, "He is saying: of course I can!" C2 told Ahsoka. "He detects one super star destroyer," for the first time in her life, Ahsoka did not know what to do.

"Come on, boys. We need to get to the Jedi Temple, get the holocrons, and get off this planet!" As soon as she said that, the clones were packing up their gear.

"Master Jedi, why are you leaving?" asked Vince with a sad look on his face.

"Vince, I am not sure if you will understand or not, but my friends and I are in big trouble with the empire."

Vince looked a little confused at first but then said, "I want to help!"

"I think you are a little too young."

"I am not! I am nine years old! I want to be a Jedi, just like you," whined the Twi'lek boy.

"Vince, I don't mean to be mean but, in order to be a Jedi Knight you have to be able to us the Force," Ahsoka said in the nicest way possible.

"I can! I can!" Ahsoka was now slightly annoyed and she knew she had to high tail it out of the village. She didn't need a massacre here.

"He can. I have been meaning to ask you about that." The matriarch was now standing in the doorway, pleading to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka didn't know what to think. When she concentrated on the kid, she could feel the force around him, and it was strong. She did remember Obi-Wan saying most all of the Jedi have died...

{Take the child. Recruiting as many Jedi as you can is the best chance for your order.}

Ahsoka herd the same voice as she did when they first entered the system. _So he is force sensitive?_

{Yes. I foresee him being a great and loyal knight.}

"I will take your son with me to become a Jedi. You must realize you might never see him again. Becoming a full Jedi Knight takes many years and hard work," Ahsoka warned.

"I know! I know! I want to though!" The boy turned to his mother, "mother may I? Please?"

"The choice is yours son." The boy shouted with joy and excitement. Ahsoka thought maybe Master Obi-Wan would let her train the boy. She always thought she could be good at training Padawans.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Master Jedi, we are ready to go," Rex announced. Ahsoka nodded.

"Good luck, my son," The matriarch kissed her son on the cheek and gave him two big hugs. The son hugged her back, promising he will come back and help destroy the flesh raiders.

They all set out on the trail, once again to try and complete their mission.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 7  
**  
**

Once again, Ahsoka and her crew were inside the Jedi Temple. This time they actually got a few feet inside the Archive Library. Both Vince and Ahsoka were mesmerized by all the information in there.

"Where shall we start first?" asked Vince. On their walk to the temple, Ahsoka was filling him in about their mission

"Well we got to be quick. We got to get the holocrons and go. The imps are probably heading down to the planet now," Ahsoka thought for a split second and commanded, "Spike, Ranson, you stand guard. C2, stay with them. Fox and Fives, check in the front of the library. Vince, Rex, and I will search the back, oh and T-7, you come with us too."

Everyone broke up into their groups and did what the Togruta told them. Ahsoka's group was looking at all the holocrons that might have something to do with any of the masters Yoda mentioned. So far, they had no luck.

"Look over here, Ahsoka. It says 'Authorized Only'," Vince was pointing at a door.

"Good job, Vince. When something says 'Authorize Only', It usually means whatever you are looking for is in there. That's what my master taught me," however, the door had a security code and Ahsoka didn't have all day to try and guess the code. "T-7! Come here and unlock this door." T-7 whistled with joy that he could be put to some use.

When the door opened, there were five special slots for each holocron, but there were no holocrons, "kriff!" Ahsoka cursed.

"How do you know for sure these were the five you were looking for?" asked Rex.

"Because," Ahsoka started, "Each one has a label beneath it," She pointed to each one and read it out loud, "Mootie Calden, Kira Carsen, Orgus Din, Bela Kiwiiks, and Satele Shan. Not to mention the door say 'Authorized Only."

Rex believed the Jedi, there was no use to debate with her.

"Ahsoka, there is a gun here," Vince said, not daring to touch it.

Ahsoka moved by him, looking to see what he said was true. Ahsoka picked up the gun. Not just any gun, a pistol that belonged to the evil bounty hunter, Cad Bane. Then the Padawan examined the walls; they had dents all over them. "Whoever did this didn't do a very good job cleaning up."

Rex moved down a small hall to find a dead Phindian. Ahsoka recognized it as Moral Eval. "I think I found who Cad Bane was in competition with," Rex called.

The body of Moral Eval was nasty looking. "Looks like he was killed a week or two ago," said Ahsoka. Rex searched Eval for any sort of clues.

"Looks like we got ourselves a data pad of some sorts," Rex told Ahsoka and Vince.

"It looks like data pads that bounty hunters carry their information about their missions on," Ahsoka added, "check out who he is working for."

Rex searched the data pad and came up on a mission, "It says here he is working for Jabba the Hutt. For some reason Jabba wants them. I don't have the slightest reason why," Rex handed the data pad over to Ahsoka to check out.

"Probably means Cad Bane was working for someone else who wants these holocrons, but who?" Ahsoka asked. Vince and Rex only shrugged their shoulders with blank expressions on their faces, "Well we better get back upstairs, and see if the others found anything." They all climbed back up the stairs and came out back where they started.

"It is really quiet up hear. You would usually hear Fives talking," Rex said with a concerned look on his face.

"Look!" Vince shouted as if he was going to cry. He pointed in a corner where Spike, Ranson, Fives and Fox were all tied up with a deactivated C2. Ahsoka instantly ran over to them. However she noticed a dark hooded figure, which looked like a robot of some sort. Not to mention his breathing was a like a 'woo-bur, woo- bur'.

"We met again at last Ahsoka," he said taking out his red lightsaber.

"Who are you?" asked Ahsoka taking out her lightsaber.

"Funny how easily a Padawan can forget her master, especially since he rules the galaxy now."

"Master Skywalker? Skyguy?"

"It is actually Darth Vader now," her old master said.

"What happened to you?" As Ahsoka said that she could feel her old master fill up with anger and annoyance.

"That is not your concern, now is it?" Vader said, "Now join me and we can be unstoppable. Master and apprentice reunited. We can rule the galaxy together!"

"I will never join you. I am a Jedi." Ahsoka leaped forward to attack him. Vader blocked her attack with his new red lightsaber. They fought and fought, destroying everything it seemed like.

While they were fighting, Rex went to his brothers to free them, but other troopers had their guns pointing at him. He recognized them as his brothers too, ones who abandoned him and the Republic. Rex surrendered to them and was put with his four other true brothers and Vince who also surrendered. Vince, Rex, Fox, Fives, Ranson, and Spike all watching as Ahsoka and Vader battled.

Darth Vader was much more powerful and aggressive than Ahsoka. However, Ahsoka trusted the Force more so she was able to use Force attacks against him. Their lightsabers kept clashing together. They were both excellent swordsmen, their lightsabers were going so fast now. They were both fighting on top of a long table that looked like it would be used for meetings or studying. Vader pushed his lightsaber hard against hers, making Ahsoka loose her balance. The Sith then kicked her square in the chest with his large metal boot, breaking a few of the Togruta's ribs. Now Ahsoka was completely on her back screaming in pain because of her ribs.

Darth Vader kicked her lightsabers away and put his up to her neck and said, "This is your last chance Ahsoka. Become my Acolyte or die, painfully."

Ahsoka told Vader plainly, "I will never join you, Skyguy."

"Have it your way then, Snips," He raised his lightsaber, but when he was half way up he saw three figures with a small army. The three of them were Jedi he recognized.

"Not today, Anakin," Master Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

**Reviews=encouragement=faster updates (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone! I am SO sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been really busy. Thanks for the awesome reviews! They really made my day(: Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer, here it is!**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 8

Obi-Wan and the two other Jedi, who Ahsoka recognized as Bultar Swan and Shaak Ti, had their lightsabers out and ready for action. Vader stepped back from Ahsoka, smiling underneath his helmet at Obi-Wan, excited for revenge.

While Vader was distracted, Ahsoka rolled off the table and onto the ground. She called her two lightsabers through the force. She limped back by Obi-Wan clutching her ribs. Vader let her get away; he was now more focused on his old master.

"Glad you could join us, Obi –Wan Kenobi," Vader said coldly.

"Now, why would a Sith Lord be on Tython?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"This young padawan," Darth Vader pointed at Ahsoka, "But that really isn't your concern is it, Obi-Wan?"

"Perhaps not," Obi-Wan replied, "Now, we will just leave peacefully."

"You are not going anywhere, Obi-Wan. You and your fellow Jedi scum will die in my hands," Vader clutched his fists and raised one in the air while the other one was on his lightsaber. Obi-Wan seriously did not want to fight. He has been under a lot of stress in the past week. Vader stepped forward with his lightsaber ignited.

"Take out Vader's clones, grab Rex and the others and head back to the ship with Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said underneath his breath to his fellow Jedi.

"No, master I am fine! I will fight Master Skywalker," Ahsoka argued back. She never would have thought to say the words 'fight Master Skywalker' in the same sentence before, it sounded very foreign to her.

"No Ahsoka. You are hurt, besides it is just not you. It's the clones too. I have fought Vader myself and beaten him before battling over lava. He was once my apprentice, I know his techniques."

"Don't get cocky," Ahsoka said so quietly she barely moved her mouth.

Vader now took a step forward and so did Obi-Wan. Darth Vader made the first move, and Ob-Wan quickly blocked it with his lightsaber. The red and blue lightsabers were clashing very fast now. Master Ti commanded the army they brought with them to start firing at Vader's Clones. Bultar went to rescue Rex, Spike, Fives, Ranson, Fox and Vince. Once they were all free they joined in the fight too, except for Vince. He ran over to Ahsoka to make sure she was okay. Shaak Ti and Bultar Swan had their lightsabers blocking Vader's clones shots and slashing them as they went to fight face to face. The fighting went on for a while now, there seemed to be no end in Obi-Wan and Darth Vader's duel.

Master Ti shouted, "We can't hold out much longer! More stormtroopers are coming!"

"Obi-Wan!" Bultar yelled across the Archive Library, motioning her hand towards the door. Obi-Wan started moving back to the door, with Vader still attacking him. Ahsoka followed too, along with Vince. The ones not fighting Vader raced down the stairs, deflecting shots from Vader's minions.

Ahsoka saw that they Jedi brought their own ship. It was much bigger than the one Ahsoka and her crew brought to Tython. "R-4, prepare the ship!" Shaak Ti shouted at the astro droid. Then the master helped Ahsoka onto the ship, since she was still in pain. She noticed T-7 and C2-N2 were on the ship already. Ahsoka went and sat up near the bridge with R-4 as the remaining soldiers climbed back on. Bultar and Shaak ordered Ahsoka to fly the ship low. Both Jedi jumped on to the platform waiting for Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka flew over closer to the temple so they could leave as soon as possible. Before she knew it, Vader was still chasing Obi-Wan. Ahsoka got close enough for Obi-Wan to jump onto the ship. The Jedi Master realized his chance; he waved his lightsaber up once more, chopping of Vader's mechanical arm which he used for his lightsaber. Vader screamed in fury and cursed loudly at Obi-Wan as he jumped up and the ship closed. Ahsoka was freaked out by the fact that Vader's arm was just a ton of broken wires and was not the master she knew.

Obi-Wan appeared in the bridge panting and finally said sarcastically, "I see your mission went well."

"I am sorry master, but it appears that the holocrons have been stolen," Ahsoka said apologetically.

"Stolen?" Asked Shaak Ti surprised. Ahsoka nodded.

"Do you have any leads on who stole them?" Obi-Wan asked concerned. Ahsoka explained everything. About getting into the secrete room in the Archive Library, about finding Moral Evalve, and about finding the data pad.

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard, "Hmm. We will have to discuss this further with the other Jedi."

"Other Jedi?" Ahsoka was confused. She thought Obi-Wan, Yoda, herself and now Shaak Ti, Bultar Swan, were the surviving Jedi after order 66.

"Yes, we have recruited some more surviving Jedi, but we don't have nearly as much as we had before."

"Oh. That reminds me. The Twi'lek boy who was with me, Vince, well…I think he might be Force Sensitive," stated Ahsoka.

"I was wondering who he was. We can see if will be trained, but now you need to rest as we make our way to Dantooine," Obi-Wan said.

"Dantooine?"

"That is where we are stationing the rebellion."

"Rebellion?" Ahsoka was really confused and felt left out of the loop.

"Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and many other senators formed the Rebel Alliance to reform the Republic. I promise I will explain more once we arrive on Dantooine." Ahsoka nodded, she wanted to know more but she knew Obi-Wan wouldn't tell her until she got some rest.


	9. Chapter 9

,

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has been forever since a update! This chapter doesn't have too much going on, but I figured I should post something. I will hope to get another one up soon! **

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 9

Ahsoka soon awoke from her long nap. It felt so good to her; she was exhausted from all the events in such little time. She rolled out of bed and hooked her lightsabers to her belt. She walked out of her room on the ship to see Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, and Bultar Swan around a small table talking. They all stopped immediately as they sensed Ahsoka through the Force. "Hello everyone," she said cheery.

"Hello Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said as the other two Jedi nodded their heads, "I believe I owe you some answers."

Ahsoka perked up all excited, "Yes, master. I want to know everything. All the way up from Order 66, in complete detail this time, to now."

"All right, Ahsoka. Your patience has paid off, you earned it," Obi-Wan took a deep breath and started, "I was still on Utapau and just destroyed General Grievous when the order was given. I was riding on my Varactyl, Boga, up a cliff when Commander Cody shot me down. I must have fallen hundreds of feet, Boga and I were lucky to survive. When I got out of the water, I felt a great, great disturbance in the Force," the Jedi paused for a moment thinking what to say next, "I eventually found a transport in the hanger where I killed Grievous. Next thing I know I met up with Bail Organa and Yoda, who escaped Commander Gree on Kashyyyk, on Polis Massa. Eventually, Yoda and I went back to the Jedi Temple on Coursant to dissemble the code telling all Jedi to return to the temple because the war was over. While we were there, we discovered to horrible truth: Anakin turned to the Dark Side of the Force and became Sidious's apprentice. Yoda went to face Sidious, and I went to find Anakin. I had no idea where to look, so I started with Padmé."

Ahsoka interrupted, "Wait! Where is she?" Ahsoka just remember that she was in critical condition when she was at Polis Massa.

"She passed away just after she had her twins," Obi-Wan hung his head low and was upset; "Anakin was the father."

Ahsoka couldn't believe it. Her master, her best friend never told her! She was a little offended but saw his reasons. "Where are the children now?"

"The girl, Leia, was adopted by Bail Organa and his wife and is now safely on Alderaan. The boy, Luke, I took with me to Tatooine to live with his aunt and uncle. I planned to stay there too, but I realized you needed my help and so did the Alliance. I plan to go and check up on him." Ahsoka was really upset now too since she herd of Senator Amidala's Death, she was one of Ahsoka's good friends. After a few moments of silence, Obi-Wan continued with his story.

"Okay, moving on. Padmé wouldn't tell me anything, but I knew she was going to go to him now after I visited her. I snuck into her ship and we ended up on the volcanic planet, Mustafar. Anakin explained his plans to her and Padmé became very upset, as you could imagine. I came out and Anakin thought I turned her against him and she brought me there to kill him. Anakin force choked her and was a part of a reason of her death. Long story short, I defeated Anakin but I could not kill him. I instead chopped his limbs off and left him there to die, but I was wrong, since he ended up surviving." at this point, the Jedi Master was almost in tears. Obi-Wan had to excuse himself for a minute, he need to refocus and not let his emotions get in the way.

While he was gone Ahsoka decided to ask Master Ti and Swan how they escaped, "How did you guys survive?"

Shaak Ti responded first, "I was in the temple when Skywalker attacked with his clone army. I fled the temple with Maris Brood to Felucia. However, Maris died when angry tribes in the jungle attacked us. Then, I heard of the Rebel Alliance forming, so I decided to leave and help the Alliance."

Right after Master Ti stopped talking, Bultar Swan started to talk, " I was currently working at a medstation tending to some clone's wounds when a doctor told me what he heard about clones attacking their Jedi Generals. I fled to Eriadu and found Master Tsui Choi. We both also heard about the Rebel Alliance forming so we went to their aid." Ahsoka nodded to show she had an interest and was listening.

Obi-Wan came back into the room, "sorry about that," he said apologetically, "We will be arriving at Dantooine in one hour."

Obi-Wan continued to tell Ahsoka how the Alliance formed, where it was formed, and who were all the leaders. By the time Obi-Wan was finished with all of his stories, they had finally arrived on Dantooine.

The pilot landed near the rebel base on Dantooine. Everyone on board got out single file as she saw a whole group of people greet them. Ahsoka recognized them as Jedi Knights, Shadday Potkin, Tsui Choi, Roblio Darté, Jastus Farr, Ma'kis'shaalas, Sia-Lan Wezz, and Morvet Storm. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Shaak, and Bultar all bowed lowed in greeting to their fellow Jedi, and they all bowed back.

Obi-Wan told everyone, "We need to have an emergency meeting," everyone nodded their heads, "We will meet in twenty minutes."

Everyone dispersed except for Shadday, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka. Ahsoka wanted to wait for Obi-Wan since she has never been to this base, or even Dantooine. Shadday and Obi-Wan went into deep conversation, speaking in low tones so that Ahsoka could not hear them. Ahsoka took in her surroundings, while she let the Masters talk. The planet was plain, yet beautiful. There were rolling plains and large open fields with birds singing softly.

Soon Obi-Wan called Ahsoka over with Shadday and all walked towards the inside of the base, down a red carpet. The whole structure reminded her of the Senate Building on Coursant, or the old Senate Building at least.

All of the Jedi were eventually in their own chamber in orange comfy chairs that the Jedi Counsel would sit in. Ahsoka felt a huge sense of pride when she sat down in one. Obi-Wan stood up from his chair to speak, "We are here to talk about Ahsoka's mission. The holocrons. On Tython, she discovered that they have been stolen from the temple there and looks like Cad Bane did the crime for Jabba the Hutt. However, she clones found a dead bounty hunter, suggesting another crime lord was in competition with Jabba the Hutt, my guess it was another Hutt."

All the other Jedi talked amongst themselves, deciding their course of action. Shaak Ti suggested, "How about Ahsoka and Obi-Wan travel to Tatooine to talk to Jabba and check up on Luke Skywalker?"

All the Jedi nodded, agreeing with Master Ti, "It's settled then."

"Masters, there is one other thing. I found a Twi'lek boy on Tython who seems to be strong in the Force. I took him with me, since I knew we needed more Jedi. Can he come with us?" Ahsoka told everyone.

Master Potkin said, "It is too dangerous to be training younglings right now."

Jedi Knight Strom opposed Potkin's suggestion, "The boy needs to be trained, how else are we supposed to increase our numbers?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard thinking, "The boy is nine years old, right, Ahsoka?" Ahsoka nodded. "That is risky then. Anakin was nine when he was trained, and now he is…well Vader."

"Master, please let us train him! We need more Jedi Knights if we are to defeat the Emperor and Vader."

Bultar Swan now spoke, "Vince should go to you to Tatooine. See how advanced he is in the Force already. Get to know and understand him. Perhaps that can be a trail to see if he can control his emotions at his age." All the Jedi agreed.

Once all the Jedi excited the room, Ahsoka went to retrieve Vince so he, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan could travel to Tatooine. They used the same ship they took to Dantooine with. T-7 and C2-N2 joined them on their journey as well. The ship soon left the hanger with a big blast.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating in a while, have been studying for school finals. Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one! Reviews?:)**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 10

Within days' time, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were in Tatooine's atmosphere heading for Jabba's Palace. They walked out of the ship and into a sandstorm; they had the cloaks over their heads blocking the flying sand. Obi-Wan knocked on the tall door, towering over their heads. The door started to opening upwards, creaking as it went up. They both stepped forward into the palace hiding their faces and lightsabers; they didn't want to feel like a threat to Jabba. Before they even reached Jabba's room, the Twi'lek, Bib Fortuna, came out speaking in Huttese. Neither of them knew what he was saying, so they motioned to where Jabba was, and he got it. He lead them into a room, with a band playing and all sorts of creatures where talking. When everyone saw the two clocked figures in the room, everyone stopped talking and stared, the band even stopped.

The two Jedi bowed low to the Hutt, "Greetings, your excellently," Obi-Wan told the Hutt. The Hutt spoke in Huttese, his protocol droid responded for him.

"The mighty Jabba the Hutt demands to know why you are here."

Ahsoka now spoke, "I happened to run across one of your bounty hunters, Cad Bane, in a Jedi Temple on Tython. I believe he stole artifacts that belong to the Jedi."

"Jabba the Hutt does not know what you are talking about," the protocol droid said.

"We have a data pad, with the bounty on it to prove it," Ahsoka told Jabba, showing him the pad. While Jabba was observing the pad, Obi-Wan decided he would look around the temple. Through the Force, Obi-Wan told Ahsoka: Keep Jabba busy, while I look around. Ahsoka nodded; while she was talking to Jabba to show Obi-Wan she got his message.

Obi-Wan walked around observing all the people who hung out with Jabba. Everyone was staring at him as he walked from one end of the room to the other. He noticed some people weren't looking at him; they would look the other way if he came to close to someone. He relied on the Force to guide him to any clues.

After many minutes of observing, he noticed a termer, in the east corner of the room. He walked closer, the corner was dark. He did make out a figure that was cloaked, with a big hat that covered his face. He had his feet up on the table and was sipping a drink. The figure jumped up all of supped, pulling out his blasters. His large hat moved up, revealing the Duro's face as Cad Bane's. He started to fire at Obi-Wan; however, he already had his blue lightsaber out blocking the blasts. Ahsoka heard the chaos and had her yellow and green lightsabers out too. Her first move was to close the door that lead to the room, to make sure no one leaves. Cad Bane ignited his boots that lifted him into the air firing at the Jedi below. Ahsoka got from behind and slashed this boots so he was back on the ground. Obi-Wan sliced his blasters so that now he was unarmed. The whole room was filled with gasps and all went to one side of the room so they weren't caught up in the mess and wanted to see what would happen next.

"Where are the stolen holocrons?" demanded Ahsoka from Bane.

Surprisingly, Cad Bane answered, "I sold them."

Ahsoka looked back at Obi-Wan, wondering if he told the truth or not. Obi-Wan now asked a question, "Now who would want Jedi Holocrons?"

"They are worth a lot to Hutts to barter with the Empire," Cad Bane smiled. The two Jedi looked over at Jabba the Hutt, who was laughing. Then Jabba said something in Huttese that the protocol droid translated.

"The Mighty Jabba the Hutt wanted the Holocrons to trade with the Empire."

"Trade what exactly?" Master Kenobi asked, hoping it wasn't anything illegal, but it probably was.

"For the Empire to stay out of Hutt Space and out of Hutt affairs. Jabba had a holocron stolen for each of the Hutts in their council so they each have the opportunity to keep the Empire off their planet."

"This makes things much more complicated," Ahsoka mumbled.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, "We leave in peace." Ahsoka was confused, and outraged that Obi-Wan was just going to leave without the holocrons.

Once they were back in the desert, "What? We're just going to leave without the Holocrons?"

"Yes, Ahsoka. I know you probably don't like it, Anakin probably wouldn't like it either, but we need a plan. Jabba has some of the most elite bounty hunters in his palace, not to mention his own guards. We need a plan and discuss this with the other Jedi via the holo," Obi-Wan explained to her. She just nodded; she didn't feel like arguing her point; that would just get them nowhere. "However, before we communicate with the other Jedi and Rebellion, we need to go and visit the Lar's Homestead." Ahsoka smiled, she was excited to see her old Master's child.

The Jedi took their ship to the Lar's home, just outside of Anchorhead. Right when they both exited the ship, Beru came running out if their home, shouting, and "Obi-Wan! How great to see you!

"Hello Beru," the Jedi Master bowed low," This is Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's old Padawan."

Ahsoka bowed too, "Pleasure to meet you"

"As with you," Beru smiled. "I am guessing you are here to see Luke?" Both Jedi nodded their heads. "Come right on in," Beru greeted he guests and lead them into the kitchen, insisting they eat something.

Beru went into Luke's room to retrieve him. She brought back a little bundle of joy. He had deep blue eyes and was starting to grow some blonde hair.

"He's adorable!" Ahsoka said, examining the baby. The infant started giggling. Obi-Wan smiled upon he child's face.

"The Force is strong with him," Obi-Wan took a pause, "You heard about the Rebel Alliance, right?" Beru nodded. "Well, they have helped the Jedi out a lot. Rescuing Jedi, helping us rebuild our order. Well I was-"

Beru cut the Jedi off, "You want to take Luke, don't you," she said not making eye contact with Obi-Wan.

"Well, not this very moment of course, but within the next year or too. That's when Jedi properly begin training," Obi-Wan told her, he didn't mean for her to get upset about it.

"Well, I don't know, just yet Obi-Wan. I will have to talk to Owen about it. I mean, I do want Luke to be a Jedi, or anything he wants to be, however, Owen wants him to be a farmer."

Obi-Wan could sense her sadness growing inside of her so he thought it was best to switch the topic, "We can talk about it later. Do you think it is possible for me and Ahsoka here to stay the night?"

Beru nodded her head, "Of course! Make yourself at home. Right now though, I better start dinner."

"Thank you Beru. We need to talk to the other Jedi, so don't mind us."

Ahsoka also thanked Beru then followed Obi-Wan into the other room to make contact with the Jedi on Dantooine. Obi-Wan pulled out his holo and waited a few seconds, then saw all the Jedi sitting around in chairs.

"Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, glad to know that you made contact," Shaak Ti said over the holo.

"We found out why Jabba the Hutt and the other Hutts are after those holocrons. They say they want to barter with the Empire to make sure they still get to control their planets and systems," Obi-Wan announced to everyone.

Ahsoka started to pick up where he left off, "We believe Jabba has one and sold the other four to other Hutts. But, we don't know which ones."

"This mission is becoming much more complicated," Shadday Potkin added to the conversation.

"With the rest of the Jedi's permission, we would like to develop some sort of plan to capture Jabba's holocron before the Empire gets ahold of it," Obi-Wan said.

"Permission granted," all of the Jed said almost all together.

"Great, we will contact you when we have Jabba's holocron," Obi-Wan and Ahsoka bowed to their fellow Jedi and then they all disappeared off the holo.

"What is thy bidding, my master," asked the dark apprentice.

"Jabba the Hutt has made contact with me. Asking to meet with a representative of the Empire to meet down with him," replied the apprentice's master.

"Why would a Hutt do that?"

"So he can keep his system," the master said with an evil smile.

"And who should I send?"

"I want you take your star cruiser there and then you can decide," The emperor said causally.

"As you wish, my master," the mechanic man said as his master disappeared. He then marched out on to the bridge of his star ship and ordered the captain to set course for Tatooine.


End file.
